


Doodles on Coffee Cups

by FreckledGoddess



Category: Newsies
Genre: Davey Jacobs - Freeform, Jack Kelly - Freeform, Jack Kelly/David Jacobs - Freeform, Javey - Freeform, Journalist/Writer!David, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Newsies, Newsies - Freeform, Takes place in New York City, They're both older than they are in the musical, Well - Freeform, a little over college age?, artist!jack, barista!Jack, based on an rp I'm currently doing, david jacobs - Freeform, he's not poor but you get it, ill add more later maybe I'm lazy rn, javid - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, this is entirely self-indulgent, yeah Jack works at a coffee shop because he's a struggling artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledGoddess/pseuds/FreckledGoddess
Summary: David moves from the Midwest to the Big Apple after college, hoping to chase his dream of becoming a successful journalist. Jack is a self-taught artist who's lived in New York his whole life, and works at a small coffee shop near David's new apartment. David loves his morning coffee. Jack is a huge flirt but an even bigger sap.





	Doodles on Coffee Cups

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgence at its finest, because there's not a ton of good Javid fanfic out there in the world. That, and I'm also very picky when it comes to my fan fiction, so I sucked it up and wrote some myself. I hope this satisfies.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, bookmark for updates. Enjoy :)

  
David's first few days of the New York City life could've gone... Worse.

Putting it very lightly, David's stress has been a little bit higher than usual because he was suddenly in a culture-dense, loud, very busy city where vendors magically appeared out of nowhere when it started raining to sell umbrellas, and there were somehow more taxis than there were people. Despite it being a nice change from being surrounded by cornfields, not everything was as jazzy and spectacular as movies made it seem. Everyone seemed to be in an equally eager rush to get to work... Or whatever it was that the casual New Yorker did, often paying no mind when they ran into Davey because he slowed down for half a second. The subway was even worse, David was just happy he didn't have a commute to have to deal with them. Benefits in working at home, he supposed.  
That, unfortunately, didn't mean that he never had to go outside. He liked to pick up the paper or go exploring, mostly. He only lived about a fifteen minute walk from Times Square and broadway, how could he resist going and entertaining himself with washing street artists and performers? Yeah, he couldn't quite afford any sort of broadway tickets but it was definitely on his list of to-do's.

But out of all the sights he's seen in his first few days of unpacking and taking his new town in, David wasn't more happy than when he'd found out a coffee shop was located just five minutes from his building. That meant he didn't have to spend the money on a coffee maker and brew his own, because honestly, Davey was only a morning person when he had to be. This was his first time living alone after college and he'd be damned if he didn't spend his money on whatever he wanted. More important things than coffee makers, like... New pens.

Davey tried not to think about the single stack of moving boxes he still had back at his apartment as he walked into the coffee shop, the smell of grinds and old wood bringing him a strange sense of comfort in his very different environment. Coffee was the same everywhere, and David couldn't be more thankful about that.  
The coffee shop was small, definitely no big-budget Starbucks or Dunkin' Donuts, but far from feeling cramped. There was even a nice seating area in the back behind all the tables and chairs.  
David's hand slid down over the lump in his pocket where his wallet was, his eyes scanning the menu as he found his place in the back of a small line. It wasn't busy persay, but this seemed to be the place where every other millennial trying to make it within a mile radius came to get coffee.

Davey silently rehearsed his order, fingers tapping against his thigh as he took in the decor...

 

Jack almost swore when hot coffee splashed onto his hand, chomping his teeth down on the inside of his cheek to refrain from doing so. Placing down the nearly full cup on the counter, he pulled out the towel from his apron and wiped the top of his hand. He's probably burned himself countless times at this point, considering he's been working in the shop for over a year, so he's gotten quite used to such a sensation. It still hurt, of course.

That had been the first time that vulgar language had tried to escape him that morning. The second time was when a piece of living art had walked in through the door of the establishment.

Jack knew art, he knew it like the burned back of his hand. Morning's not spent brewing coffee were spent on his fire escape or his terrace, using the city and sunlight to illuminate his visions onto a canvas. Occasionally he got lucky, and someone with money would have an appreciation for his work and reward him accordingly with purchasing it. Other times, he'd hide a failed project in his closet until he couldn't stand to look at it every time he went to change clothes. He despised wasting good canvas but he supposed it was his own fault for not executing his visions better.

But right now, oh, Jack was absolutely itching to try and paint the boy he saw before him, the one that was standing in line and looking around as though there was something to notice in the decor. Oh yes, a painting of him would certainly sell, but Jack wouldn't mind just keeping it for himself either.  
There was something classic about him, as he took in the old walls and somewhat vintage choice of decorating. Jack faintly wondered what it would be like to be noticed by such observant eyes.  
Finally, he realized that he had a drink he had to finish, and that he's been stood wiping his hand for an inappropriate amount of time. Quickly placing the towel on the counter and topping the cup off, he returned to the pick-up area of the counter and called out the woman's name. He walked away once she approached, suddenly seeing that it was that beautiful boy's turn to order.

Just before Charlie could nab the opportunity away from him, Jack's converse were sliding across the tiles.

"What can I-" Charlie felt Jack's hip knock into his, nearly causing him to fall over but he caught himself on the counter.

"And what can I get fa _you_ , mista?" Jack smiled, charming and bright, and Charlie looked slightly dumbfounded. But a few moments later, after a brief glance at the customer Jack seemed so eager to attend to, his eyes rolled almost knowingly and he hobbled to pick up a rag and wipe the back counters. Typical Jack Kelly.

David blinked a few times at the exchange he'd just witnessed, unable to answer the question at first. "Um..." He stared a few seconds longer, glancing at the male barista's name tag. _'Jack'_ , huh?

Handsome.

"Just a regular white mocha, please." David answered at last, fishing his wallet from his pocket and opening it. He pulled out his card and slid it forward, pressing his lips together into a line. One thing he immediately noticed about the barista was the rather strong accent, no doubt he was native to this city. David felt a little nervous, wondering if the other could sense he was knew to this whole 'city-life' thing. David certainly felt like he could.

"Unda'?"

"David."

"Last name?"

"Uh... Jacobs? Why do you need to know-"

"Phone numba'?"

David's brows twitched slightly. Jack's smile turned into something a little more cheeky as he tapped the sharpie against the cup in his palm. He rose his brows, almost as if he was actually expecting an answer. David wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I don't think that information is necessary for you to make me a coffee." He answered instead, taking his card back since Jack had already run it. He tucked it back into his wallet, not taking it eyes off the barista. "So... No, I'm not giving you my number."

"Worth a shot." Jack clicked his tongue and shrugged as he wrote David's name along the cup. "Go 'head and have a seat, I'll call ya name." He said and, without skipping a beat, winked at David.

David felt struck, maybe a little flustered. Well, when you grow up in a mostly conservative midwestern town, you don't exactly get a lot of boys flirting with you. David's never flirted in his life, let alone have someone else do it to him. Looks like his first week was turning out to be slightly more exciting than he first thought.  
No, he couldn't go and fall for the charms of the first decent looking guy he saw. He lived close enough to the most populated part of New York, the rest of the city was probably filled with equally charming and equally attractive young men. David probably shouldn't settle for the barista from the coffee shop near home. At least, not so soon. He had all the time in the world to figure out what and who he wanted and when.

David pulled back from the counter and turned to find an open table for two, taking his seat. He looked out the front window, deciding to people watch to distract himself from just how blatant that boy had been in his advances. Surely, not everyone in this city was like that. What was weird was how David didn't find himself very off-put by it. Perhaps he should've been.

"Davey Jacobs!"

It was a few minutes that had passed before David heard his... Name. He wasn't sure he appreciated the use of his last name, and the change in his first. _'Davey'_?

He stood and approached the pick up counter, seeing that very same boy. He was still smiling; David wasn't sure if he'd stopped since he'd paid. He gave a quick upturn of his lips as he took the cup from him. "Thank you," He said, trying to show kindness.

"Pleasure's all mine, mista..."

David smiled a little wider in response to the other's words and closed his lips around his straw, quickly turning and walking toward the door. A bell rung above his head as he pushed his shoulder into it, greeted by the sounds of the lively city once more...

Jack made a noise similar to a whine once the front door fell closed, putting his head in his hands.

"Good try, buddy..." Charlie said, nudging Jack with his elbow. "But uh, don't think he was interested."

"He smiled, though, didn't 'e?"

"I think ya just made 'im nervous."

Jack groaned, slowly sinking down until his head was resting on the counter. Did he really screw it up so fast? Now he was probably never gonna see that boy again. Wayda go, Kelly, wayda go.

"Hey, pal, he might come back tomarra." Charlie flashed a smiled and slapped his hand on Jack's back, rubbing it. "Don't get so depressed now, wait anotha six hours and go be depressed at home. Ya scaring away the customas."

Jack lifted his head with a sigh, staring longingly at the front door where the boy had disappeared.

Yeah, he could always hope for tomorrow, couldn't he?

 

David had just about finished his cup once the door of his apartment was unlocked, sighing as he went into the kitchen to find his garbage can. Just as he was about to toss the cup away, he saw a small doodle located on the styrofoam. Brows twitching in curiosity, he lifted it slightly closer to his face. It was a small tea cup, filled with a dark substance with squiggled steam-lines just above it. And underneath the drawn saucer it sat on, was a message.

_'Enjoy,_  
_-Jack'_

David stared at the words for a long moment before he scoffed softly, laughing quietly. How ridiculous... Slightly cute, but a tiny bit ridiculous.

He liked it. He was definitely gonna go there again tomorrow.

Finally, now slightly regretfully, David tossed the cup into the trash...


End file.
